<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what you deserve by KtheG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605003">what you deserve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG'>KtheG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beatrice tops the f out of Lilith, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, soft, spice with angst, yet another distraction from school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice wears the strap in this relationship, and Lilith is a sacrificial imbecile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what you deserve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No words for this, it just... happened. Also I thought it would be funny for y'all to know I wrote this to Mozart. It's *classy*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they finish defeating Adriel once and for all, Beatrice goes to Mother Superion and requests like, two uninterrupted weeks for her and Lilith. She claims it's for rest and recovery, but Beatrice has other plans. She's packed their bags and found them a nice little house in the village where they can just <em>be.</em> Except, Beatrice makes sure to include her strap and the handcuffs because there's no way she's going to last another day without letting Lilith know how much trouble she's in for being a self-sacrificial idiot.</p>
<p>She doesn't let Lilith know what she brought, and instead lets Lilith think it's going to be a pretty normal few weeks. But after dinner? Bea can't wait another second. She pushes Lilith into the bedroom and onto her knees, wanting to let her girlfriend know how much trouble she's in before they both get too deep. (And the sight of Lilith on her knees always sends a shiver down Bea's spine.)</p>
<p>"Do you know what you did to me? How you made me feel when Mary came back from Ronda explaining how you <em>sacrificed yourself</em> for Ava?" Lilith keeps her head down, knowing Beatrice doesn't want an answer. This is how Beatrice works through her feelings sometimes (feelings are scary for both of them, and so it's easier this way.) "I know you think you're not worthy, but when I'm done with you tonight, there's not a chance in Hell that you shouldn't feel worthy."</p>
<p>Beatrice walks around Lilith, coming to a stand still behind her and pulls Lilith's silver hair into a high ponytail, giving a tug when she's done. Lilith follows behind Beatrice, who's guiding her to the bed by her ponytail, and when Beatrice makes her strip? Lilith can't help but shiver at the idea of Beatrice watching her. Lilith ends up naked on the bed (Beatrice got too impatient, a rarity for her and ended up stripping Lilith herself before practically throwing the taller woman onto the pillows) and on her back.</p>
<p>Lilith has no choice but to watch Beatrice as she moves across the room. She's being purposefully slow, teasing Lilith, but also making Lilith realize how hard it must have been for Beatrice to wait for her. (Beatrice has made Lilith wait before, this is nothing new. Beatrice likes the thought of Lilith completely feeling out of her depth, knowing that Beatrice is there to catch her when she falls, and so the waiting can take <em>hours</em>.)</p>
<p>Finally, Beatrice takes the strap out of her bag, the harness in one hand and their favorite dildo in the other. She looks up to Lilith for confirmation on her choice, and Lilith nods enthusiastically. Bea's movements are jerky, sharp with anger, and Lilith is just waiting for the bruises on her body (she revels in them the next morning, pressing softly onto a mark for the reminder of Beatrice's love). Beatrice is impatient tonight, barely taking any of her clothes off, instead choosing to keep her top on. She makes her way over to Lilith as she's getting the harness on (how she does it, Lilith doesn't know; she's never been able to walk and buckle the buckles at the same time but Beatrice is a pro at it.) Tucked into the pocket of Bea's button up is the bottle of lube and Lilith knows it's going to be a long night.</p>
<p>Beatrice moves to straddle Lilith, knees on either side of her chest, hands pinning Lilith's to the bed above her head. "I want you to suck me Lilith. Get the strap ready for me to fuck you with." (It's not something they do often, but Lilith recognizes that this isn't necessarily a night for her pleasure, but a night for Beatrice to remind her how much she's wanted.)</p>
<p>So Lilith takes the purple silicone into her mouth, swirls her tongue around the tip of it before sucking it in deeper. Beatrice is careful not to make Lilith choke so she resists thrusting into Lilith's mouth as much as possible despite how hot it would look.</p>
<p>It doesn't take long for Beatrice to be satisfied with the slickness of the dildo, so she pulls out and moves down Lilith's body, biting as she goes, leaving as many marks as she can on Lilith's chest and stomach. She keeps Lilith's hands pinned, running her nails up and down Lilith's arms before using one hand to pull Lilith's legs apart. Lilith is soaked, it would be impossible not to be with Beatrice above her, and Beatrice comments on it. "You're soaking wet, Lils. Do you want me to fuck you hard with the strap? Is that what you want? Me inside of you?"</p>
<p>All Lilith can do is nod, a whimper coming out of her mouth at Beatrice's words. Beatrice just smirks, "maybe I should take it slow, tease you until you're ready to come and then pull out. Leave you on the edge all night."</p>
<p>Lilith shakes her head and lets out a choked "<em>please no</em>" and Beatrice laughs. "Tell me what you want, Lilith. Tell me what you <em>deserve</em>."</p>
<p>It takes a minute for the words to register in Lilith's brain, Beatrice's hands and mouth on her body too distracting. "Please, inside." Her words are short, her brain not capable of higher thought, and she can hear the cap of the lube popping open. She opens her eyes and looks down to see Beatrice using the hand that was inside her (her fingers are soaked, covered in Lilith's slick) and using it to spread the lube on the strap. The sight only makes it harder for Lilith to think. She stares at Beatrice sitting there for a minute before she realizes she never told Beatrice what she meant.</p>
<p>"I deserve to be fucked hard, Bea. Hard enough so I can't walk tomorrow." Beatrice's smirk gets bigger, and she thrusts into Lilith in one motion, hitting the deepest part of Lilith. Lilith moans, the feeling of being that full so quickly overwhelming, but she knows she deserves it. She deserves whatever Beatrice is willing to give her, so that's what she says. "Whatever you give me I deserve it."</p>
<p>Beatrice takes the permission and runs with it. Her hands are at Lilith's chest, nails running down her stomach while Beatrice fucks into her hard and fast. She wants Lilith to feel the ache in the deepest muscles, to have a reminder of Beatrice for the days to come. Each thrust is deep, each outward movement hitting that spot that makes Lilith see stars. And see stars she does; Beatrice has brought one hand down to Lilith's entrance, fingers playing with her clit and helping to push Lilith over the edge that much faster.</p>
<p>Lilith moans long and deep, the vibrations in her chest contrasted by the feeling of Beatrice's nails. She comes once, and Beatrice doesn't slow, keeping her pace like a marathon runner, and Lilith's hips can't keep up. The fingers on her clit have slowed, and that's the only relief Lilith gets for a moment before her second orgasm. She can feel herself clenching around the dildo, can feel how hard it is for Beatrice to keep her pace. So Beatrice slows, exchanging quick, shallow thrusts for longer, deeper thrusts that have Lilith riding out the aftershocks for what feels like forever.</p>
<p>"You think you can give me one more?" Beatrice's mouth is right next to Lilith's ear, and her breath sends shivers down Lilith's spine. She nods frantically, keening at the thought. Beatrice pulls out completely, and Lilith can hear the buckles being undone. Soon, Beatrice is back with just her hands, two fingers knuckle deep in Lilith and her words in Lilith's ear.</p>
<p>"You are loved. You are wanted. You are valued. You are worthy."</p>
<p>The words bring tears to Lilith's eyes, and when she climaxes for a third time, she finally feels it.</p>
<p>"I promise- promise I won't die again." Her words are cracked in the middle, emotions hanging over everything. She can feel the ghost of Beatrice on her body, knows she will for days, and knows that she has someone to come back to. "Love you," is the last thing she can manage before succumbing to her body's desire for sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>